Together Again
by anathemaofyggdrasil
Summary: They bit off more than they could chew a year after the darkness was lifted.


"Gladio!", the shout comes from Prompto, who raises his gun and shoots just in time for Gladiolus to duck down. The gunner's hair is streaked red from where he was thrown down and cut his skull on a jagged piece of metal.

The Jabberwock they were fighting was kicking their asses. Ever since the daemons disappeared, the beasts had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. And bigger too, this one is nearly twice the size of the Jabberwock they fought ten years ago.

The ache of losing Noctis again was all too painful, and too permanent, they all knew. Gladiolus wasn't able to settle down with his lady friend like she wanted, and Prompto and Ignis never found anyone they could be with for long. Like Gladiolus, though he tried. He had no purpose without Noctis, and he knew it in more than his heart. Generations of magic and duty tied them together.

Like most beasts now, the Jabberwock had a red coloration. A mutation that occurred because of the years of darkness, Sania said. Which meant the one they were fighting was born within the last ten years.

He's way too big to be that young, but that was the life they lived now. The struggle hadn't ended with Noctis's death, just gotten a little less difficult. People were growing food again, but no one had spread out from Lestallum— the only place on their planet that had enough energy to keep the lights on after daemons had destroyed most power plants running on oil and invaded all water sources.

Altissia fell hard. Gladiolus rarely saw anyone from there anymore.

But all the reflecting on their world wasn't going to fix it, which was what brought them together, fighting the Jabberwock. Only things hadn't gone as planned.

Prompto's shot gave Gladiolus just enough time to jump out of the creature's reach, but his right leg was dragging and it was getting hard to hold Hyperion up. Ignis had taken a few too many blows and was moving slowly, having more trouble telling where the next attack was coming from without his vision.

The Jabberwock screeched and went after Prompto, who dodged, but was hit by his tail. Thrown far to the side, Gladiolus felt panic lurch through his heart when he didn't move again.

"Ignis! To me!", he retreated back towards their fallen friend, and knew with a heavy heart that this was their last stand.

 _I'm only 34_ , he thought with dismay. And the last eleven years had been bleak ones.

At least Noctis would be waiting for them.

Gladiolus dropped down to cover Prompto, unable to summon a shield as he had in the past. That power was lost to them. Ignis reached them a moment later and reached out, a hand going to Gladiolus and another to Prompto.

"At least… We're going out… Together", Prompto gasped from below them, his ribs broken and making breathing difficult. There was no magic to piece them back together, and potions were a thing of the past, only just going into production again as people dared to venture out for the necessary herbs.

"Together", Ignis agreed, and Gladiolus grunted in agreement. They had disappointed Noctis by separating, something none of them had been proud of. Petty arguments, the distance of sadness— none of it was an excuse. At least they could greet him knowing they had done better this time.

The Jabberwock lunged, immense talons glinting in the sunlight, teeth dripping with saliva.

A burst of light, tinged with blue—

The sight of the Jabberwock was obscured by black and gold, and the _swish_ of metal cutting through air sounded before the beast screeched in pain and was thrown back

"Need a hand?"

Ignis's mouth opened in shock as Gladiolus's heart constricted, and Prompto's dazed eyes sharpened.

"N-Noctis?", the sharpshooter asked, gasping it out like he was calling for a lifeline.

Their King looked back at them, his blue eyes shining and bright. He looked real, solid, as if they had never lost him. He was their age, but clean shaven, and in fighting gear. Armor, magnificent enough for a king, in the colors of Lucis.

"Come on guys. It's only been a year. But… I guess you need a break. Rest up. Let me handle it."

He aimed his palm at them and energy, bright and warm, enveloped them. Their bodies healed, and Gladiolus felt his eyes burn with tears. Prompto pushed himself up— and Ignis drew in a shaking gasp on their right, his eyes widening as he saw his friends for the first time in eleven years.

It was a glorious sight to behold, Noctis advancing on the Jabberwock without fear, taking the creature down blow by radiant blow, leaping and dodging as if walking through air. It took moments before the creature dropped dead. And then Noctis was walking back to them, and Gladiolus couldn't get himself off his knees, and so threw his arm over his chest to honor his King.

"Noct- are you- are you for real?", Prompto asked, and he and Ignis followed Gladiolus's lead, all of them with heads raised towards Noctis.

"Yeah. Your ribs feel better don't they? And Gladio, your leg?"

Noctis crouched down in front of them, and looked to Ignis, a small smile coming to his face.

"Ignis?"

The man pulled his goggles off with shaking hands, his face clear of the scars which had been a painful reminder of his blindness.

"Noctis… How are you…?", the formerly blind brunette asked, lowering his salute. His hand raised up, as if reaching for the King, and then he jumped as Noctis took hold of it.

" _NOCT!_ ", Prompto shot forward, his arms locking around Noctis's shoulders in a tight hug. Gladiolus reached out, and the King caught his hand and pulled both him and Ignis to him for a group hug.

"Are you… Alive?", Gladiolus asked, slowly, not sure of the answer but praying…

"Not exactly", Noctis said, and they all felt grief weigh their hearts again as he drew back to look at each of them.

"I died and… Well, being honest, I fell asleep not long after I woke up on the other side."

Ignis let out a laugh that Gladiolus echoed in exasperation with their King, but the dagger-wielding man was wiping at his eyes. Gladiolus could relate.

"I woke up when I felt you guys in danger. But… I'm kind of sleepy again. Figure that you guys will wake me up again when you need me, right?", Noctis said, sitting back onto the grass and resting his elbows on his knees, eyes half shut and a content smile on his face.

"Of course", Ignis said, and Prompto let out a little sob, reaching out to place his hand flat against Noctis's chest guard.

"Don't go", the blond begged, quietly, and Gladiolus was more in his camp than Ignis's. He couldn't just let Noctis leave them again.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's hand and squeezed.

"Take a nap with me. I promise, it won't hurt so much when you wake up."

There was a moment where the group accepted that idea, the heavy hand of sleep lulling them into the grass which felt like the softest of sheets against their cheeks. Rest came easy, their worries and sadness slipping away…

When they woke, Noctis was gone, but they could feel his presence all around them.

And as Gladiolus summoned Hyperion to him, the weapon disappearing from the ground and reappearing into his hand, he knew that things were different… But just as good.

They were all together again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Reviews are down, so I took a break from _Hard Won, Long Awaited_ and _Erasing Expectations._ I don't like being unable to see what you guys are looking forward to so I can make small tweaks, and so they're on hold until FF fixes whatever is going on. Enjoy this in the meantime!


End file.
